Steady As The Sea
by overcast
Summary: Twenty Norwegian truths. Allusions of Sweden/Norway and Denmark/Finland


_All you sailors,  
(get out of the waves! get out of the water!)_

_All life-savers,  
(get out of the waves! get out of the water!)_

_All you cruisers,  
(get out of the waves! get out of the water!)_

_All you fishermen,  
Head for home._

--------------------------------

1. Denmark thinks Norway hovers around Sweden at meetings because he can't stand the axe-wielding man, Finland thinks it's because they both enjoy  
a nice, long, silence and Norway laughs because it's really because he thinks Sweden looks really, really cute in a suit.

2. Norway thinks (one of his favorite hobbies) a few weeks later, that this is what some would call a "crush", and tries to not to vomit.

3. Norway knows the sea. Britain cherishes it as one would an old-friend, Holland respects it as one would a patron, but only Norway really _knows_ it.

4. Sometimes, on those-too-perfect-to-be-true days, when the water shines so brilliantly Norway has to try not to jump in, he thinks (_hopes_) the sea might  
know him too.

5. Besides their love of the sea, Norway finds common ground with Britain in other areas, namely their shared hatred of those damned non-believers.

6. Norway would love to say that at this stage in his existence, he is completely indifferent towards Denmark. But he may hate him, just a little.

7. Not enough to actually _care_ about him, though.

8. The odd time he'll catch a glance from Hungary while he's in the midst of an argument with Denmark, and almost wants to yell over to her that  
any sexual tension she's seeing is completely one-sided.

9. The same goes for Iceland, even though Norway does derive considerable comfort from the fact that now, the only thing that separates them is his  
beloved sea.

10. Norway's feelings towards Finland are more complicated. He has a measure of respect for the petit man, both of them being nations that don't  
feel the need to beat their chests and grab for land, while all the same having a sort of quiet strength, as steady as the sea.

11. He does _not_ like it, however, when people say Finland is the only Nordic nation with any semblance of social skills.

12. Contrary to certain rumours, Norway does have emotions, he just isn't ruled by them. He does tend to forget about them, though.

13. Contrary to another set of rumours, Norway does laugh and does smile, quite regularly even, and any word otherwise is just Germany trying to  
make himself feel better.

14. Norway has got to admire Denmark's persistence. Possibly because he himself's a nation who's accustomed to retreating when things get too...interesting.  
He knows Denmark's an idealist in a way he himself could never be, and that once he gets an idea in his head...

15. Though he could've done without the 400 Years of Night.

16. One day, Denmark makes a joke and:  
Everyone rolls their eyes.  
Finland giggles.  
Denmark grins, but this time nervously.  
Norway mentally congratulates Finland for being the first person ever to make Denmark be afraid of screwing up.

17. Norway has always prided himself on his independence, even when he wasn't independent. Sweden could die tomorrow and he would certainly mourn, but it would not  
break him. It would never break him.

18. Then Sweden does die, and things don't go according to plan. Norway paces and tries to cry and wonders if he's actually relieved.  
He watches Denmark refuse to leave Finland's side, and thinks a small part of him might hate the smaller nation.

19. Then he receives a late-night knock at his door, and things start to fall into place. He eyes Denmark warily, (as usual), hoarsely asks him what he wants,  
receives outstretched arms in response, and then curses emotions and tears and Denmark's ability to be such an idiot, yet so perceptive when it counts.

(Though Norway wouldn't count it if you paid him)

20. He still kind-of hates Denmark.

**AN:**

400 years of night' refers to Norway's rule by Denmark.  
Lame title is lame.  
I really, really want to keep going with my DenFin fics, but I've been lacking inspiriation and life got tiring and this popped into my head instead.  
Rest assured, I will keep the DenFin torch lit, hahaha.  
Sooo SuNor and DenFin in one fic, I should probably start a LJ community for neglected APH pairings?


End file.
